Thomas the Tank Engine: The Jellyfish of Sodor
by sineadkfoley
Summary: After a big storm a rare Jellyfish washes up on the Island of Sodor. Cranky has said it went over the harbor wall but he didn't say which side. After getting stuck James tells Percy the Jellyfish glows in the dark and the Jellyfish isn't the only thing Percy manages to save that night


**Thomas the Tank Engine: The Jellyfish of Sodor **

**Chapter 1**

**Some Excitement after the Big Storm**

Thomas was showing new train; Bumble, around Sodor, he was a special black and yellow stripy train brought over from the main land to teach the children on the island all about Bee keeping and the importance of it all.

"Can't have honey without Bees, can't have Bees without plants, and with all this global warming it's more important than ever to give these beautiful creatures a home Thomas and that's why I'm here" Bumble said

"I'm scared of Bees Bumble, in case I get a sting, I had to rush the farmer' son to the hospital once because he went all puffy, I was passing by the field...it was scary" Thomas said

"That was a wasp sting Thomas" Paul, his driver said

"Ah, Bees don't like to sting people, it hurts them as much as it hurts the one stung. Wasps dress up like Bees and chase people, at least the ones I've seen do" Bumble said

"We're glad to have you Bumble. Who knows, we might even get our own hive at the station" Paul said

"I've heard of global warming before" Thomas said,

"It confuses the Bees so they don't got out looking for plants, the wrong weather arrives at the wrong time so some plants get confused and don't bloom, I can't change the world Thomas but I can try and do my bit, it's very important to my driver and his company" Bumble said

"Strange weather isn't the only thing it brings" Thomas said

"The Jellyfish of Sodor" Paul smiled

"The what?" Bumble asked, curious

"The Jellyfish of Sodor" Thomas smiled and so his tale begain...

It was early June and the summer holidays had just begun, tourists were coming in from all over the country to fish, to see the trains, go around the island, spend time on the beach or tour the lighthouses...not today, today it was blustery. The trains had been cancelled because they couldn't go in one direction or if they could they went way too fast, even James was having a hard time. They may have had no passengers but they still had to get back to the sheds.

Thomas would try to go forwards and get blown backwards. If it wasn't for Paul and his very skilled stoker they would have gone into Gordon, who had come off his branch line to block the strong gusts of wind. When called the gusts of wind were only going in one direction, now they seemed to be coming in from every angle,

"I blame GW for this!" Paul' stoker yelled

"Let Thomas come back, into Gordon so we can couple them up, then Goron can push Thomas back to the sheds, if we try and couple up as this distance we could get hurt!" Gordon' driver called

Thomas whailed as he was blown back into Godorn,

"Alright guys we'll have you home safe before the rains come" Paul said

At that moment James went whizzing past,

"Help!" He cried, he stopped a way down the track and was then shunted by a gust, stopped again and was shunted half way up a hill, then whoosh! Back down he went into the back of Edward, "It's this wind!" James called, "I wasn't being silly honest!"

"My buffers are bent" Edward said getting upset as the fat controller arrived

He leaned out of his car and used a megaphone to talk to everyone,

"The Desils are on their way to add weight and shunt the trains both sides back to their sheds!"

"Oh great!" James huffed, "Just what we need, teasing from the Desils!"

"James, they have a job to do, let them do it and be grateful!" The fat controller said

One by one James, Edward, Thomas and Gordon were joined by Emily, Purcy, Peggy and Henry, Daisy and Desil the Desil and slowly but surely all the trains made it back safely to their sheds,

"Will you be alright?" Percy asked Daisy and Desil

"We're tougher than you silly little engines" Desil said until a branch landed on his head and he screamed,

"I think you two better budge up Thomas and Percy, make room, it's too big a risk to send them back out in this" Millie said as she pampered Peggy with a new coat of wax on her face

"It's OK to be scared" Percy said

"I'm not scared!" Desil snapped, until the rain set in and the lightening struck and the thunder clapped and then he screamed and cried,

Percy thought it was great fun but only because he knew he and his friends were safe inside. In fact he giggled, which made James giggle and then Thomas and the others joined him,

"What is GW?" Thomas asked Paul before he left, "Is it a monster?"

"Global warming Thomas, there's a hole in the atmopshere between the planet and space, helps us keep the air we need in, and protects us from the sun' rays. This hole means we get hot weather when it's meant to be cold sometimes, cold when it's supposed to be hot, wet, when it's meant to be dry and dry when it's meant to be wet and all our seasons come at the wrong time so it affects everything. This is a freak storm because of the sharp turn from cold to hot in May, it'll have passed by the morning"

"Can Henry fix the hole in the sky?" Percy asked

"If only it were that easy Percy" Paul smiled, "See you all in the morning"

Early the next morning as the winds died down fishermen went out to check for damage to their boats and there on the harbour wall was a rare Jellyfish,

"Well I'll be, never thought I'd see one of them outside an aquarium" The fisherman said, "It's an Aquatica Enchanted"

They took photos and went to find something to trap it with so they could take it to a specialist for these waters were not good for this type of Jellyfish but when they got back it had gone. Cranky told them it had gone off the wall but he didn't tell him which side.

Soon word got out and the press arrived, the sun was out again and everyone wanted to be the first to catch The Jellyfish of Sodor.

**Chapter 2**

**James and Peggy get Stuck**

By 10am everyone on the island had heard about this Aquatica Enchanted, the people at the station were just upset that they wouldn't get a chance to potter around the harbour and around the lighthouse to search for it themselves,

"What is an Aquatica Enchanted, sounds magical" Thomas said

"Oh it is!" James beamed, "I heard the coal man telling the stoker that it's never been seen outside an aquarium before"

"How'd it get out of the aquarium?" Percy asked, "What is an Aquarium?"

"It's a glass tank for exotic sea creatures that can't survive in the water that's in the harbour" Percy' driver told him,

"This particular creature comes from the Canan Islands so it's a long way from home" Millie said

"Oh, he must be so scared" Percy sighed

"They don't feel anything Percy, that's why their mystical, no one knows how they work, they only know what's bad for it and what's good for it" Millie said

"Everyone wants a picture but if they do spy it they'll have to get out of the marina' way so they can rescue it and place it in a propper tank until someone can come and collect it" Paul said, "Meanwhile we have to collect igredients for a mass of cakes for the school fair tomorrow, they've want them to look like the Aquatica Enchanted"

"James, Maithwait Toy Factory have donated toys from last year' stock for a raffle, I need you to collect them" The fat controller said, "Peggy, I want you to collect coal for the school fair, their coal got soaking wet last night and they can't light a barbaque without coal"

All the other trains were given their jobs to do and soon they were off but now the trains wanted a glance of this magical sea creater and anytime one of them passed the sea or the harbour or the lighthouse they went extra, extra slow in the hope of spying something glittery and magical in the water, now the likes of Millie and Paul didn't mind at all but when Goron slowed to almost nothing too his driver and passengers were non too pleased,

These people on board were here for a meeting at the castle, they didn't have time for "Enchanted sea creatures".

"Gordon this isn't like you" His driver said

"I'm sorry sir but it's not every day a magical creature comes to Sodor" Goron replied

Percy giggled on his way through,

"It's a Jellyfish! Now speed up" His driver told him

"Oh!" Gordon said, now annoyed with himself and with a whoosh he was off into the distance and up the hill that lead to Ulfsted Castle.

Not too far inland James and Peggy were about to be the next to encounter the Jellyfish of Sodor...well sort of.

James was on one side and Peggy was on the other.

They both noticed that the track was shiny in places but both they and their drivers thought it was flooding from the storm.

They were waiting for a signal to change,

"Hello James! Any luck spotting the Aquatica Enchanted?" Peggy asked

"No, I thought I had but it was a diver and his torch" James sighed

The signal changed and onward both James and Peggy went until they could move no more,

"We're nowhere near the sea here James, pick up" His driver said

"I can't move! I'm stuck!" James called

"Stop messing about" James' driver called

"I'm not, I can't move!"

"I can't move either!" Peggy called

"It's this stuff on the track whatever it is, I thought it was a puddle from last night" Millie said looking over,

"Me too" James' driver said

He went to dip is finger in but Millie stopped him,

"Don't, we don't know what that is, it might burn you"

"It smells fishy" James said as Millie got a twig from the other side of the cab and dipped it into the gooey slime they were all stuck in,

"Maybe it's from the Jellyfish" Millie said

"But Cranky said it went over the harbour wall" James' driver said

"Yes but I'll bet he never said which side" James giggled, "We know something the others don't know!"

"I do agree, if this is from that Jellyfish we don't want the whole island prowling along tracklines looking for it" Millie said, "We should keep this to just us...and"

"Victor, the marine staff, the fat controller..." James said

"Yes alright James as long as no one else finds out...but where do you suppose it's heading?" Millie said in question

"There is a pool nearby" Peggy said

As Victor pulled Peggy free and had his helper Lucy freed James from the slime the marine staff took a sample of the slime and used a fancy piece of technology to find out what it was,

It was raining now, much to everyone' dismay.

"Yes, this is definitely from the Aquatica Enchanted" One of the marine staff said, "I have just two at the seaworld sanctuary in Wales, none over here yet"

"Can you locate it?" The fat cotroller asked

"Not in this weather, although when they reach a certain temperature they do glow in the dark as a warning to other jellyfish not to go in their direction for safety reasons" The marine staff told him

"They glow in the dark?" Percy said in question, excited as his mail trucks were being readied for him

"Shush!" James whistled, "It's our secret!"

"Sorry" Percy said, "If I did see it though, wouldn't it be exciting?"

James grinned,

"I'll get credit of course, it was me who discovered the slime and what the Jellyfish could do"

"Me too" Peggy said

"Yes, you too but the marine staff were nearer to me so I heard it first...Percy?"

"I thought we were talking about the Aquatica Enchanted" Percy said confused

"We are! That's what it is! A Jellyfish"

"You don't want your driver anywhere near one, they sting people" Gordon called

Now percy was scared and excited

**Chapter 3**

**Percy' Glowing Trail**

It took Percy' driver forever to deliver all the mail because whenever Percy saw something aglow he followed it and when he did he came across a problem to solve.

First was Farmer Mc Cole, out looking for a lost sheep. At first Percy didn't know it was him, he just saw a glow and slowed right down,

"Percy" His driver said

"We have to be quiet" Percy said softly

"It doesn't have ears Percy" His driver told him

"Oh, well how do they communicate with other Jellyfish?" Percy asked

"Jesus! Percy, I didn't even see you come up beside me" Farmer McCole said with a start

"Sorry Farmer McCole, I saw your glow, I thought you might be a Jellyfish" Percy said

The farmer giggled,

"Oh thank you Percy, I needed a giggle, if I do see one though you'll be the first I call. Meanwhile I'm looking for a sheep"

"We go round your farm, want us to look out for you?" Percy' driver offered

"That'd be wonderful thank you" Farmer McCole said, "Here's my number" He added, writing it down

And so around the farm they went, being very slow and very quiet. They found the sheep by the last field, miles from where he'd escaped.

Percy' driver called the farmer when the farmer arrived he helped him get the sheep into an empty mail truck before circling around and taking him back to his field.

The next mailing station was quite close to one of two lighthouses, Percy got excited to see a glow but didn't think it was the lighthouse as the signal it sent out was all wrong,

"It's the Jellyfish of Sodor!" Percy beamed

"No it's not!" Cracky called down, "Though an engine would be useful, boats are coming into the wrong port"

"What happened Cranky?" Percy' driver asked

"The new filters for the lighthouses arrived but people are so tizzy about the Jellyfish of Sodor that they got the lighthouses mixed up. We need someone, going that way to take that filter and bring it to the right lighthouse and the new one for this one from that one here" The thin controller said crossing the track, "The lighthouse keeper can replace the old filter util then but it has to happen in the next hour, we can't have cargo ships coming into the small harbour and fishing boats coming into this one"

"I have two mailin stations that way so it could take me a little longer but I could swap filters for you" Percy said

"Alright, then that is what we'll do" The thin controller said with a nod

So Percy and his driver went on what Cranky called a round Robin trip to get the right filters to the right lighthouses,

"What's a round Robin?" Percy asked his driver

"It means we start and end in the same place" His driver smiled

Percy liked being helpul but as his tasks went on he felt a little sad that he hadn't see the Jellyfish of Sodor.

They were right by the quarry when Percy saw another glow,

"The Jellysfish of Sodor!?" He squeaked

"No Percy I don't think so" His driver said,

"Oh" Percy sighed

"More dangerous than that, that's a fire Percy!" His driver said and within seconds had Percy toot for attention from nearby attendants, who called on Victor and Henry and the fire brigade,

"Well spotted" The fat controller said, "There was a short in the equipment, just as well it happened now and not when the quarry was open or someone would have been hurt"

"It was Percy, who spotted it" Percy' driver said

"I thought it was the Jellyfish of Sodor" Percy said, going red in the face

"Just as well you did, time is running out Percy, we need to find that Jellyfish. If you do spot him on the way home I want to be the first person your driver calls"

"Yes sir!" Percy beamed

Though Percy felt proud of all he had done that night he was beginning to think James had been teasing him when he said the Jellyfish glowed in the dark...until they came upon a lake on the grounds of Ulfsted Castle, with a filter in it, right in the centre of the lake was a glowing blue and pink blob with tenticles that stretched out for ages,

"Sir!" Percy gasped, "Look over there! It really is the Jellyfish of Sodor!"

Percy' driver took a snapshot and sent it to the fat controller, who called the marine staff, who called the castle groundsmen,

Everyone staying at the castle came out to see this Jellyfish in wonder,

"How did it get all the way out here!?" They all exclaimed

"Who found it?" Someone asked

"It was Percy!" His driver called

Percy blushed as people congratulated him.

"Oh this is exciting!" James beamed the next morning, "To think, all these people came to the island to find this Jellyfish and not only do we find it, it ends up in the lake of a Caastle full of people, who didn't actually care!"

"It is funny" Thomas said

"We should get a prize!" James grinned

"James...Percy found the Jellyfish, and not only that but he helped the farmers, saved the docks and located a fire on the quarry so if anyone should deserve a treat it's him" The fat controller said

"Sir, if James hadn't told me the Jellyfish glowed in the dark I wouldn't have seen any of those things, James deserves a treat too" Percy said

"In that case..." The fat controller said, and then he smiled, "You're all going to be in the paper this afternoon, so you're all getting a sproose up but seen as Percy and James helped the marine staff as they did we'll give you both a fresh coat of paint and some new wheels, you'll shine brighter than ever"

James and Percy were pleased,

"What will happen to the Jellyfish Sir?" Thomas asked

"He's to stay here, on Sodor, in a specialist pool and so he doesn't get lonley the marina in London are sending over a friend for him" The fat controller said...

"Wow!" Bumble gasped

"He's still here!" Thomas said, "In fact there's a whole family of Enchanted Aquatica at the seaworld now and it's all thanks to James and Percy...and Peggy"

"I'll be sure to drop by and say hello" Bumble' driver smiled, "This is where we leave you, thank you for the tour Thomas and for telling is about the Jellyfish of Sodor, that was a save"

"You're welcome!" Thomas beamed, "Now I know more about your Bees, I'm not scared of them anymore. I hope we get afew hives of our own"

"We could make our own honey then" Paul said

"Sweet!" Bumble said and everyone laughed

**The End**


End file.
